ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Garmadon (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Master Garmadon. Family First Spinjitzu Master The First Spinjitzu Master was Garmadon and Wu's father. Garmadon loved his father and was trained under him along with his brother in the arts of Spinjitzu. When bitten by the Great Devourer and infected by evil, he lashed against against his father, despite the latter tending to him after the accident. Centuries later, the evils inside him caused Garmadon to believe Wu was their father's favorite, despite the latter loving both his sons equally. It appears after he was freed of the evils, Garmadon gave up those wrongful beliefs as he no longer said any terrible things about his father. Master Wu Master Wu is Garmadon's younger brother whom he cherished as child, they were very close and always had each other's backs. Sadly those times ended when Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer and was infected by evil, which turned him against his brother, as he blamed him for the accident. They remained close however, and a force against evil for the next few centuries after the death of their father. While serving Chen, the latter revealed he had stole a love letter that Wu wrote for Misako and gave Garmadon the option to stay by his side and have her. Garmadon felt guilty but he gave into the corruption and forged his signature, which won Misako's affections. Despite committing a heinous act against his brother, it was kept a secret, and Garmadon sided with Wu in the Serpentine War and in fighting the Time Twins. After Garmadon succumbed to the Devourer's venom, he attempted to steal the Golden Weapons, and the two brothers came to blows which ended in Garmadon being defeated and banished to the Underworld. Years later, Wu assembled a team of Ninja to fight against him and his Skeleton Army. After Garmadon was purified of his evil, he reconnected with his younger brother, and they were both side by side once again, as the Ninjas' masters for a short time. Once Chen told Wu of Garmadon's past actions, Wu was infuriated at his brother's actions and felt him unworthy of being a master until Skylor put a stop to it. After that Wu was silently hostile to his brother not bothering to speak to him at the cave as Garmadon was sad at losing him. However, it appears Wu forgave his brother as he spoke against the latter's thoughts of banishing himself to the Cursed Realm. This seemed to be the case as he proudly called Garmadon Lloyd's master, showing he had taken back his earlier statement that his brother was no master. Misako Misako is Garmadon's wife. In his younger years, Garmadon always had eyes for her and she was the one person to cause him control of his evil. While serving Chen, the latter revealed he had stole a love letter that Wu wrote for Misako and gave Garmadon the option to stay by his side and have her. Garmadon felt guilty but he gave into the corruption and forged his signature, which won Misako's affections. His feelings for her were enough to cause Garmadon to cease his affiliation with Chen to join his brother in the Serpentine War and protect her. At the war's end, they married and had a son Lloyd. In return, Misako loved him dearly and wanted to find a way to free him of his evil so she could be with him again. After Garmadon was purified of the evils, he was reunited with his happy wife as he was able to finally be with her. They were happy together as the two reconnected as a couple. Despite returning to her, he confided in Lloyd of how he earned Misako's affections and lied to Misako even committing a heinous act against his brother. However, Garmadon did not regret his choice as he was able to have happiness before his evil fully corrupted him. Once he was purified of the evil, Garmadon reunited with his happy wife but kept this news from his wife out of fear of losing her again. When telling Lloyd this tale, the latter persuaded him to be honest with her and Wu as not telling would hurt him even more as Garmadon agreed. After returning to her, she noticed he was sad about something and told him to tell her as he was her husband. He tried to tell her the truth but was unable because of an incident though she found out from Chen and was heartbroken by his deceit. Despite this she still forgave Garmadon before he was banished to the Cursed Realm by Lloyd. Lloyd Lloyd is Garmadon's son; he loved him very much since the day he was born. Lloyd idolized him and even dreamed of being just like his father by following in his footsteps and becoming a super villain. Garmadon didn't want his son to be like him, and instead he wanted Lloyd to be his own person. When Garmadon found out Lloyd was the Green Ninja, he was sad that he had to face his own son and vice versa. After he was purified from evil, the first thing Garmadon was asked for Lloyd who was happy that he was finally reunited with his father and the two used this as an opportunity to spend time with each other. When dealing with the Overlord, Garmadon came to his son's aid with no hesitation telling Pythor who brought up his oath of not fighting that when he stole his son all promises were broken. When Lloyd was about to go off to Chen's Island with his friends to find Zane, Garmadon quickly tried to stop him but joined him on his journey after he saw it was pointless to hinder him. It was there that Garmadon revealed to his son some shocking details about his past namely Chen was his master and that he signed a love letter that written by his uncle which caused his mother to fall in love with him. Lloyd was surprised but persuaded his father to tell Wu and Misako about his past after he admitted his fear of losing them after he got both of them back in his life. Garmadon also assured Lloyd he was on his side no matter what after the latter was sad that he turned into Anacondrai and Lloyd was quick to stop Jay from attacking Garmadon after he mistook him for Anacondrai cultist. Before the battle with Chen, Lloyd noticed Wu and Misako shunning Garmadon, asking if they knew about the letter as Garmadon sadly confirmed it. When fighting Chen's forces he was openly against the idea of having to banish his father to the Cursed Realm defeat Chen but relented and personally banished him to see him off though was sad at the outcome. In Curseworld, Part II, Garmadon was reunited with his son while traversing the cursed realm and attempted to free him but to no avail. Lloyd was distraught when he realized that to defeat the Preeminent he'd have to sacrifice his father who told him no matter what he'll always be a part of him. After the defeat of the Preeminent, Lloyd returned from the Cursed Realm and stated his father was in a better place. On "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and his mother pay their respects before Pythor attacked them and while fighting the Ancondrai, he realized that no matter what, Garmadon would always be there for him. Category:Character Relationship Category:Elemental masters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Destruction